This invention relates to a gun assembly for applying an adhesive bonded fastener and in particular to a gun assembly which uses heat induction to fuse the thermoplastic adhesive backed fastener to a workpiece.
There have been many efforts to produce a suitable trim attachment system for automobiles and appliances without using holes in the workpiece. One successful application has been the use of a fastener having a coating of thermoplastic adhesive which can be bonded to the finish of the workpiece by means of induction heating. Induction heating fixtures for applying adhesive-backed fasteners are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,449; 4,139,408; and 4,163,884.
This invention is directed to a gun assembly that is designed to adhesively bond a fastener to a workpiece in a rapid, reliable and economical manner.